The Red Card
by Rubber Duck Commander
Summary: AU The Marauders were infamous in Hogwarts – with a mere command, they could have any student expelled from the school. However, their whole dynamic is changed when Lily Evans decides to declare war upon them.
1. The Infamous Marauders

_**The Red Card**_

**Summary:** (AU) The Marauders were infamous in Hogwarts – with a mere command, they could have any student expelled from the school. However, their whole dynamic is changed when Lily Evans decides to declare war upon them.

**Disclaimer:** I definitely do **_not_** own Harry Potter or Hana Yori Dango.

**-**

**Prologue:** The Infamous Marauders

-

The Marauders – they could be considered the funniest, cutest, and most charming at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but _I_ know better. They are just a bunch of spoiled children, blessed with good looks and humor, but spoiled nonetheless. All they seem to worry about is immature pranks and expelling those students who have openly scoffed them.

I absolutely _hate_ them.

The Marauders, in case one must know, is made up of four insipid boys – I say _boys_, not _men_, because none of them have reached maturity yet – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Lupin and Pettigrew are _okay_ – both of them seem to be nicer than the _other_ two; Lupin at least gained enough maturity to be a prefect. However, Potter and Black were _both_ the worst.

I had heard _so_ many rumors about their escapades – apparently, Sirius Black believed himself to be God's gift to women, whereas James Potter was a boy with only Quidditch and loose girls on the brain. Just _thinking_ of the two gives me a migraine.

That's not even the _worst_ part of it.

Whenever the group would find someone who would _accidentally_ mess with the Marauders, a red card would be placed in the victim's dormitories as a warning to everyone else – _prank him immediately and get him out of Hogwarts_! It happened to one bloke. I think his name was something like Mitchell. He had accidentally spilled a droplet of pumpkin juice on James Potter's _black_ robes – as though one could _see_ a stain! – and the poor boy was driven out of Hogwarts within a week.

Now do you see why I absolutely detest their very being?

I swear – if _anyone_ brings those idiots down, I want to give the person a medal, because they are doing a service to the school.

I, Lily Evans, will hate the Marauders until the day I die. (Or whenever I graduate – whichever comes first.)

--

"Lily – _Lily_! We have to hurry up and get to Transfiguration! I heard McGonagall's going to be talking about human transfiguration today!" My best friend, Emma Day, exclaimed. I quickly followed, holding my book bag close to my body in case I may bump into anyone in the corridors. I had a bad habit of doing so. We dashed through the halls, worried we may be a bit late to Transfiguration – truthfully, I didn't like the course. I really loved Potions – for McGonagall was rather detestable whenever someone would walk in late.

Thankfully, we were able to reach the classroom with plenty of time to spare. I noticed with a scowl that the Marauders hadn't shown up yet. Yes, they _do_ attend my classes. Horribly, they are also in my year as well as my house. (I swear – whoever said James Potter was brave never saw him when he faced Devil's Snare in Herbology!) I quickly took my seat next to Emma and opened my textbook to human transfiguration. Just then, I heard four loud voices as they catcalled Professor McGonagall.

"Oy, Minerva, _dah-ling_," I rolled my eyes at Sirius Black's voice. The boy just couldn't be serious for a minute, could he? (Unintentional pun) I looked up at Professor McGonagall, who had been sitting at her desk, a thin eyebrow raised. She didn't seem to be flushed or anything. _Good going, Professor_! I cheered inwardly as I heard familiar footsteps nearing my desk. "You know we've missed you at our celebratory parties! I'm sure you wish to celebrate our Quidditch wins!" I sighed. Of course they'd be squabbling about Quidditch.

"Lily, do you have an extra quill? I think I dropped mine," Emma whispered to me. "I don't know where it landed." I absentmindedly handed her mine and I started to fish around my bag to find another. I was too busy trying to find a spare quill that I almost didn't hear the thud that resonated near Emma. I looked up, startled, and noticed a familiar dark haired Gryffindor Quidditch keeper collapsed on the floor. I looked up at Emma, whose face paled considerably.

"Whose quill is _this_?" He asked, raising himself from the ground. James Potter fixed his glasses as he glared at Emma. "Did you _want_ me to break my nose? Did you _want_ me to trip over your cheap quill!" I kept looking between him and Emma, my jaw slackened. How could he say such cruel things to my best friend? Emma's jaw quivered as her eyes watered. "You know what this means…" She gasped.

"N-Not the r-r-red card…" She whispered.

Seeing the terror on my best friend's face as well as the knowing smirk along each of the Marauders', something snapped inside of me. I don't know – maybe I should blame it on my red hair – but somehow, all of the rage I had been feeling towards the Marauders spilled out.

"_Hey_!" I exclaimed, rising from my chair. James' eyes swiveled to meet my glare. "She didn't mean it, _okay_! How was _she_ to know you would strut in front of her desk and _trip_ over her quill!" I breathed in and continued to rage, "I mean, _come on_! Who in their right mind trips on a _quill_! Is it even possible?" I continued to rant, noticing that James' eyes began to narrow in anger. "In fact – you're just an insipid, immature _kid_!" With that, I slapped him square on the jaw.

"Oh… Lily, you shouldn't have…" I heard Emma whisper. "_Red card_!"

I didn't care anymore. The days of the Marauders ruling Hogwarts was about to end. I continued to glare at James, who was currently looking completely shocked.

"You – you _hit_ me." I couldn't believe how _stupid_ he was – of _course_ I bloody hit him! His brown eyes narrowed as he stood up straight. "Evans, right? Lily Evans?" I nodded, my jaw set tight as I continued to glare. He smirked knowingly as he reached in his robes and placed a scrap of paper on my desk. He sneered, "_Good luck, Evans_." With that, he and the other Marauders sauntered off to their desks.

I heard a loud scraping sound and I turned. I saw Emma quickly sliding her desk away from me. _What in the bloody hell…_

With that, I took another look at the paper he placed on my desk. My face paled as I recognized it as not paper, but a card… a _red_ card.

--

**a/n:** I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. Trust me; the other chapters will be longer. If you have any questions, please review!

Next chapter: Pranks and Retribution! This Means War!


	2. Pranks and Retribution! This Means War!

1-Jaw drops-

Wow. Thank you all.

-

_**The Red Card**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Hana Yori Dango.

-

**Chapter One:** Pranks and Retribution! This Means War!

-

Emma kept her distance the rest of the day, as well as anyone else who found out about the red card. (News travels fast around Hogwarts.) I wouldn't blame her, though. Anyone who receives a red card is generally forbidden to speak with anyone without one. In doing so, the person without a red card would then receive one. (Confusing, no?)

Anyway, the day didn't finish like any other days - after Transfiguration, I had Potions with Professor Slughorn. Usually, he would greet me as a member of the Slug Club and cheer me on as I would concoct the best potions. Today, however, I suspected that one of the Marauders let it slip that I received a red card. Professor Slughorn then continued to basically ignore me for the rest of class.

After Potions - in which Professor Slughorn called my potion '_average_' when I had brewed a _perfect_ Amortentia! - I made my way to the Great Hall for dinner, feeling starved. I had barely eaten at lunch, trying to get away before the major pranking would begin. I did _not_ want to be in the line of fire, and I most _definitely_ didn't want to be humiliated in front of the whole school.

_Too late_, my conscience muttered as I opened the large mahogany doors of the Great Hall and sauntered in. I noticed evil glints in everyone's eyes, and I realized _oh no_! They already _knew_ about the red card! I crept my way to a vacant seat near the doors at the Gryffindor table and waited for Professor Dumbledore's usual speech - today was about how it wasn't funny to jinx someone's eyebrows off.

All of a sudden, a raw, uncooked egg flew across the Great Hall, interrupting Professor Dumbledore, and hitting me square on the chest. I looked around to see who the culprit was, but _everyone_ was laughing at me. I could feel a lump in my throat - _Looks like the pranking has finally begun_ - and I tried my hardest not to cry. I looked around the Great Hall, and I noticed that _two_ people in particular weren't laughing - Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

In fact, Professor Dumbledore looked quite _angry_.

"_Silence_!" He exclaimed, his baritone voice echoing along every nook and cranny of the Great Hall. "Who _threw_ the egg?" No one spoke up - apparently the kid who was so brave as to throw the egg wasn't brave enough to stand up to Dumbledore. "I will _not_ dismiss any of you until the culprit is _found_!" Whispers began to circulate around the room, and random glares were sent my way. "_Silence_!" He repeated, his cheeks becoming a bit flushed. "_Now_. Who threw that egg?"

"Sir," James Potter spoke up, standing from his chair. "Evans deserved it - not that _I_ threw the egg, of course - because _she_ received a _red card_." With that, Potter sent a death glare my way. I didn't flinch in the least. I looked back at Dumbledore, who had raised a lone eyebrow.

"Potter - _detention_," Dumbledore ordered. "Those red cards are tomfoolery, hogwash, and other miscellaneous muggle terms I have yet to remember." I could feel a smile on my face as I listened. "_Evans_ - I want you in my office." With that, I felt my smile melt as the Marauders' grins grew. This only meant one thing.

Hogwarts? Say goodbye to Lily Evans. I had a wonderful time learning in you.

-

Professor McGonagall escorted me to the gargoyle that protected Professor Dumbledore's office. She spoke the password (_Pumpkin pasty_) and she followed me up the staircase that appeared. We walked in the office, where Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking absolutely calm. I gulped - _surely_ I wouldn't be expelled! - as I stood in front of him, holding my hands behind my back.

"Minerva, you may return to the Great Hall," Dumbledore informed Professor McGonagall. I looked at my Transfiguration teacher nervously as she nodded briskly and left the room. All alone with Dumbledore, I felt completely nervous. I _had_ been in his office before, but _never_ when I was in trouble. I bit my lower lip. "Miss Evans, please sit." He pointed to the crimson leather chairs in front of his desk. I sat nervously as he pulled out a small bowl of yellow candies. "Lemon drops?"

"N-no thanks, Professor," I answered.

"Oh, all right. I happen to enjoy these muggle treats," Professor Dumbledore chuckled as he popped a few in his mouth. I wanted to laugh at the pinched face he made but I remembered the situation I was in. "Anyway... About this whole _red card_ situation..." _Oh great, here it comes_. "I will refuse to bow down to the Marauders."

"Wha...?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. Did I just hear him correctly, or did he still have a few Lemon Drops in his mouth?

"This red card situation has gone on long enough, wouldn't you agree, Miss Evans?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling. "In fact, when Mitchell Harrison left Hogwarts, I _knew_ someone had to face those four. However, I wasn't sure just _who_ would face up to them." He smiled. "I'm glad to see Lily Evans protected a friend from the line of fire."

I flushed, "Well, Emma didn't deserve it... That _git_ tripped over a quill and blew up at her." He chuckled.

"I had heard just that from Miss Day earlier - she feels terribly guilty for everything, by the way - but that's not my point. I believe that _you_ can be the one to face up to them. Break their whole system," He informed me. "True, the other students will make this _quite_ difficult - why, the uncooked egg situation was a _minuscule_ situation compared to what will happen."

"Of course, sir - I saw Henry Watkins in my fifth year have a _Carrie_-esque situation happen at the Yule Ball," I answered. At Dumbledore's confused look, I realized that he didn't know about the muggle film and book. "Er - it's a muggle film..."

"Oh - of course." He nodded, but I doubt he understood. "Anyway - I want you to fight them. _Fight the Marauders_, but not physically." A sly grin appeared above his snow white beard. "And I'll have you know - in my day I was just as tricky as they are now. I'll give you some tips to help you."

-

Dumbledore was truly an intelligent man, I thought as I walked back to the Gryffindor common room. He had told me almost a dozen different ways to fight back. (One involved double sided tape and a muggle video camera, but _Hogwarts, a History_ said that muggle devices wouldn't work within Hogwarts... _darn_.) I had a nice bounce in my step as I made my way through the crowded corridors, overhearing random people.

"_There_ she is! I bet Dumbledore sent her away for good!"

"Why does _she_ look so smug? She's going to be out of here by the end of the month!"

"I bet she won't last a _week_!"

I groaned – ah yes, the student body of Hogwarts still thought that I was expelled – and I quickly reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She gave me a pitiable smile and let me in without the password ("Oh dearie, I'll miss you _so_.") _The Marauders were probably celebrating my expulsion_! I put on my fiercest glare as I stepped in. Sure enough, almost all of the older Gryffindor students were in the common room, including the Marauders. I gave the group a glare as I noticed a flying white spherical object heading towards me.

Bracing myself, I held my Potions book in front of me, catching the egg successfully. The entire common room gasped – _how_ did I do that? I bet they must have wondered! – as I wiped the yolk from my book. I grinned at them all and began my speech I had prepared on my way from Dumbledore's office.

"If you think you can pull the same prank on me, you're _dead wrong_," I exclaimed. I turned and walked over towards the Marauders, stopping right in front of Potter. I gave him a stern glare as I held up my yolk covered hand. I placed the gross material in his messy black hair and grinned, "And Potter – _this means war_!"

I had a stupid grin plastered on my face as I kicked the vapid waste of air in the shin and walked off to my dormitory.

**Current Standing:**

_Lily Evans:_ 1, _Marauders:_ 0

-

I couldn't sleep a wink that night, so I slipped out of my dormitory, out of the common room, and towards the Astronomy Tower. Luckily, there wasn't a class there so I was able to relax and just contemplate the day's events. _Did I dream about this whole thing_? Nah – I had evidence to rebuke that; my poor uniform shirt was ruined with a dark yellow stain. Still… the Lily Evans that bit back at Potter just didn't sound like… well, _me_.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps climb the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. _Oh great, I'm going to have detention for _sure I tried to back into the shadows as a lanky figure came into view. I squinted, noticing the amber colored hair and the silver prefect badge. _Lupin_. He must have heard my heavy breathing – I was scared to be caught out at this hour! – because he looked at me straight through the shadows.

"E… Evans?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper. "That's you, isn't it?" I paled – hopefully Lupin wouldn't try any foolish prank on me! "You can come on out – I'm not going to report you." I stepped nervously into the moonlight, noticing he had a blank expression on his face.

"Hello, Lupin," I whispered. "I bet your friends are booby-trapping my dormitory, aren't they?" I looked at him as he turned away, his face a bit pink. "It's all juvenile… I can't believe _you_ of all people help them."

"You know… I don't really care about the whole red card thing," Lupin informed me. My eyes widened. He looked up, his eyes stern. "It's not that I like you or anything – I really don't – but I think James went too far. We haven't red carded any girl before."

"Oh…"

"And you're not making it easy on yourself. Just bow down, apologize," He instructed. "Admit you're wrong, and I think James'll remove the card." I glared at him.

"_Never_! That idiotic git deserved it!" I exclaimed. I couldn't _believe_ Lupin! I had thought he was _nice_! "I'm _not_ apologizing to _him_. This whole thing won't end until _he_ stops with those red cards!"

Lupin grinned, and I noticed for a second that his canines were rather sharp…

"Well then, it was nice to know you, Lily Evans. Because you know, James won't ever give up."

--

**a/n:** The _Carrie_ reference refers to when Carrie had the bucket of blood spilled on her head – Lily's meaning that the Marauders staged a prank on Henry Watkins similar to that.

Wow – surprised that no one mentioned _Hana Yori Dango_ in their review…

Thanks you all for reviewing!

Replies:

**The Big Dance:** Tee hee – James will get more likable in the next few chapters… right now all you see is Lily's whole perspective on him. He gets a chapter all on his own in… -thinks on the top of her head- two chapters. About Emma, well she's a complicated creature… (Not really) She's obsessed with _not_ receiving a red card, so she's pretty much ignoring Lily… _for now_.

**Opalshine:** I totally agree with you – you will _definitely_ see a smack down between Lily and James next chapter… -grins-

**Cosmopolitan:** Everyone seems to hate Emma! Lol, I hate her too, and she's an original character!

**Thanks also to **_Equinimity__haydenrocks14__baybe-of-da-beach__Secret world_


	3. Of Naked Professors and Trysts

Sorry about the wait – school's started, and I have had little time for myself. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

-

**The Red Card**

_Two:_ Of Naked Professors and Trysts in the Library

-

James Potter was _furious_. First Lily Evans _dares_ to verbally attack the Marauders – _especially him_! – and then she rubs _egg yolk_ in James's hair! (Which, by the way, took him _an hour_ to wash out completely) Rubbing a towel through his wet hair, he plopped down on his four-poster bed, glaring at the ceiling.

_Something _must_ be done about her_!

"That's it – no holds barred. I'm not holding back now," he muttered. Standing up from his bed, he made his way to the sixth year dormitories. A cruel smirk lit his face. _No one_ embarrassed James Potter without getting retribution.

And he knew exactly four boys who owed him something.

-

_Lily's P.O.V._

I couldn't believe my luck – McGonagall held me back in class to ask if I needed any after school tutoring (apparently my human Transfiguration wasn't up to par) – and I was _late_ to Potions. My best subject, of which the Marauders had brainwashed the professor against me! I had to dash throughout the castle, ending up in the familiar dungeons.

"I'm sorry, Professor Slug…" I drifted off when I noticed a full classroom turn my way. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew each gave me cruel looks – I noticed Lupin hadn't noticed my entrance – as I saw Professor Slughorn give me a glare. "I mean… Professor McGonagall held me back a few minutes."

He raised a single eyebrow as his mouth twitched under his walrus-like moustache, "Miss Evans, take your seat." I was fully prepared to… however, one thing was wrong with the situation.

"There are no more seats, Professor," I pointed out. My seat – which was a few feet away from Emma – was mysteriously vanished. _Mysteriously my foot – those jerks stole it_. I noticed the Marauders – sans Lupin – each grin at each other.

"Go to the main office for one," Professor Slughorn instructed as he went on with his lesson. I didn't move a muscle – why didn't _he_ just transfigure a chair? – and he noticed quickly. "Miss Evans – _now_. Go."

Dropping my gaze, I left the room quietly. _Drat_. Now those idiots were ruining my favorite class. I felt my countenance dwindle as I strolled through the hallways. Which office was the so-called '_main_' one? _I_ had no clue – I decided to head over to McGonagall's room. Maybe she could transfigure a desk for me, I surmised.

I strolled to her classroom, preparing to knock when I heard heated whispers behind the door. _Obviously_ Professor Minerva McGonagall didn't have a class this period.

"_No_, I can't do that – any old student could stroll in!" McGonagall exclaimed shortly.

I vaguely wondered who she was talking to and about _what_ when I heard the light chuckles of Professor Flitwick.

_Ew_.

"Oh – don't worry, Minerva! It's just a simple maneuver… won't take you longer than a minute."

_Ew. Infinity._

I _had_ to get out of there – I didn't know if they were actually doing … _it_… but I didn't want to barge in and see a naked Professor Flitwick. (Even now my eyes sting from the very _thought_ of it.) I decided then to head back to the dungeons. _Maybe_ I'd be able to stand the rest of the time in the dungeons. Maybe watch and recreate the potion in a free period.

Just as I was about to open the dungeon door, the bells rang.

_Drat_.

An outpouring of students exploded through the dungeons, knocking me down and successfully spilling the entire contents of my knapsack. Growling under my breath, I scrambled to pick up the scattered pieces until I heard the barking laugh of Sirius Black and saw the polished shine of James Potter's shoe as it stepped on my Transfiguration book.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little old Lily Evans, the girl who announced to the school that she's waging war against me," Potter taunted. I rolled my eyes at him – _honestly_, what an imbecile – and I shoved his foot cleanly off my book. Standing up to face him – even though he's about a foot taller than myself – I just stared at him and then turned on my heel into the class room. "I hope she knows that _class is over_!"

_Ignore him, Lily. He's just an idiot_.

As I stepped in, I heard the loud sliding of a chair as it was drug out of the nearby cupboards. I looked to see who was pushing it.

"Emma…" I whispered. The poor girl looked spooked – it must have taken her a lot of courage to bring the chair out – her face was pale and her eyes bloodshot. Her Hufflepuff tie was wrinkled, as was the rest of her clothing. "What…"

"They hid it… And I brought it back out." She looked away. "I'm sorry, Lily." Emma looked up at me, and I could distinctly see her crying. "I – I…" She burst into sobs. "I'm _h-h-horrible_! I c-can't believe I _did_ that to you!" She ran up to me and enveloped me into a large hug. "I… I… _betrayed_ you."

I pushed her away, a smile on my face. I felt truly happy for once. "Emma. You had better get going. If they catch you with me, _you'll_ get a red card. I wouldn't want that." Emma looked shocked.

"B… But… _you_ -."

I waved her off. "Don't worry about me! After all, those rich _snobs_ have nothing against this little muggle-born!" I gave her a grin as I turned to leave the room. With Slughorn gone, I wouldn't be able to get the assignment today.

"Wait!" Emma ran up to me, handing me a sheet of parchment. "Here's the potion we brewed – exact recipe – and the homework assignment." She smiled at me. "After all, _you're_ the potion master. We can't let old Snape get a better grade than you!" I felt so emotional.

I couldn't stand it – I gave the girl a hug and then dashed off, a loud _thank you_ ringing through my thoughts.

I couldn't voice it – after all, I don't want Emma to get a red card.

She's my best friend, after all.

--

"Aah. _Finally_." I closed the Potions book and slipped it in my backpack as I leaned against the library chair. _Whew_. That four foot long essay on Veritaserum nearly wiped me out, and I was prepared to walk to Madam Pomfrey for a draught of Dreamless Sleep potion when I heard the loud chuckles of four boys outside.

I, at first, assumed it was the Marauders. After all, they seemed to wander the halls at random hours, catcalling at all of the girls who happened to walk by. However, what was odd was that the boys walked into the library. _Odd_. Most of the Marauders would lop off an arm before stepping foot in the library.

Luckily I was hidden in the back of the library, safe from any pranks. I quickly packed up, trying not to make a sound. After all, it was _Lily Evans hunting season_ at Hogwarts – any old student could pop out and prank me.

(A sudden image of James Potter and Sirius Black, dressed like the American cartoon character Elmer Fudd, comes to mind. "_Shh… we're hunting Lily… heh heh heh heh_!")

Trying to hide as I slipped out of the library, I was unfortunately caught.

My wrist was firmly held by a horrible looking Slytherin sixth year, who was incredibly _large_ for his age. (Skele-Gro, anyone?) My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as I saw him grin widely.

"See, mates! I _told_ ya she'd meet me here! She's _wild_ like that."

_Huh_!

I tried to pull away from the brute's thick hand, trying to wiggle out before…

"Aha – I got her from behind… and _such_ a nice behind she's got!"

_Damn_! One of the Slytherin's cronies decided to join in. I gulped – hopefully someone would notice the commotion and stop it.

_Or they'll see _you_ and let it continue_, that tiny little voice inside of my head answered back.

That's when you _know_ things are bad – when your conscience is against you.

"Lemme _go_!" I struggled against the two. "Let me _go_!" The brutes continued to hold on, almost as though they had muscles of steel. I could feel myself being pulled down, and I began to panic. "_Please_! I… _Help me_!" I began to shout loudly. I didn't want… _this_!

"Hold on, love. It'll only be a sec… then ya'll have some _fun_." The large Slytherin grinned, revealing rotting teeth. I grimaced, pushing against him, trying to get him off of me. "Ooh. You're _feisty_."

_Please… someone_. I closed my eyes as I could feel one of the boys' mouths press against my neck… _Help me…_

"Get off of her," I heard a gruff voice above me. I opened one eye to see the golden blonde hair of Remus Lupin. _Oh dear Lord_. He kicked the boy atop me, giving me a chance to slip out of his friends' grasp. I breathed a sigh of relief – I was saved. "Don't _ever_ let me see that happen again."

"But… But _Potter_…" The Slytherin exclaimed. Lupin merely glared at the boy, sending him running. His friends ran away with him.

I, on the other hand, seemed to be suffering from shell-shock. I was frozen in place, a hand on my neck, about to wipe off the residue of the boy. Still, I didn't move until Lupin pressed a hand on my shoulder.

Pulling away quickly, I gave him a dark glare.

That is, before I realized that he was the one who _saved_ me.

I dropped my guard, "Thank you." He merely shrugged, his blonde bangs falling over his amber eyes.

"Nah. Don't thank me…" He drifted off. "I… I just don't like that kind of stuff." With that, he picked up my fallen backpack, handed it to me, and left.

"Remus… Lupin." I whispered, clutching my backpack tightly.

Odd, but I started to get butterflies in my stomach at his very name.

--

The next day I felt a bit better, but I still felt horrible. I glared at everyone I saw, causing a lot of people to whisper about me.

And why _shouldn't_ I be angry? James Potter sent those boys to _rape_ me! How _dare_ he!

Luckily, I thought with a blush, Remus Lupin rescued me.

It was with this blush that I ran unceremoniously into my arch nemesis.

"Oy – watch where you're going," James Potter exclaimed. Seeing me, he grinned. "How was your _night_, Lily?"

I could see Lupin start to pipe up from the back, but Potter didn't. Partially because my fist had collided with his skull, the whiplash forcing his head to the other side.

The group of students that had been in the hallway quickly circled the two of us, chanting _fight, fight, fight_ at the top of their lungs. But no one would break us up… that much I knew.

Potter quickly fixed himself back up, glaring at me through those coke-bottle lenses of his. Cracking his knuckles, "I hope you know, I won't let up just because you're a girl."

"Oh… then maybe I shouldn't hold back, either," I retorted, keeping him at a distance from me. I gave him a quick grin before punching him square in the jaw. I saw a thin streak of blood dribble down his chin as he straightened himself.

"You're going _down_, Evans." I quickly avoided a blow to the face, ducking his punch, and landing a heavy kick to his stomach. He doubled over, giving me ample time to stand up and slam my elbow to the back of his skull. _That should give him a bad headache_. He collapsed on the ground, and then he rose.

I knew that my blows were probably a bit weak. However, I was still grateful for the bruise I saw on his jaw that already formed. _Ha_!

"And you call yourself a _man_!" I taunted. With that, I quickly roundhouse kicked him in the jaw – in the exact spot where I punched him.

I knew he was knocked out before he even fell to the ground. _No one_ could recover from that kind of blow. I quickly glared at his unconscious body and stormed out of the 'ring'. I had won this round.

--

_Third Person P.O.V._

The Marauders couldn't make out anything James started sputtering after Evans nearly knocked him out.

One sentence in particular was the only thing they could understand.

"Evans… Tiffani… call yourself a man…"

With that, the Marauder quickly passed out.

Sirius Black, as he hoisted the blacked out Prongs towards the Gryffindor common room, began speaking with the group, "Y'know, I haven't seen _anyone_ hit James that hard since his sister!" Stepping into the empty room – everyone had left for class – he placed James on an empty sofa, "Tiffani Potter is the _scariest_ person I know… and Evans sure acts a lot like her."

"Evans… nothing like… sister," James muttered in his unconscious state.

--

**a/n:** I hope none of you were _too_ disappointed that James was able to limp away. You all seemed to want bloodshed… -le sigh- I couldn't disembowel him or castrate him. After all, Harry must be fathered.

**a/n2:** The "Tiffani Potter" is based on my younger sister. –le grin- She truly _is_ the scariest person I know.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Harry Potter.

**Replies:**

_Kodakphoto:_ I've only read the manga – all 36 volumes – but not Meteor Garden. Or even the anime. But I absolutely _adore_ the whole thing.

_GSCer:_OMG. Your review is… amazing. About the whole descriptions thing – well, I had this feeling that everyone already knew what the characters resembled, so I didn't really divulge on that. That, and I really dislike writing about how Lily's green eyes sparkle like emeralds freshly polished… _yuck_. I totally hate sappy sounding descriptions. Anyway, I'll try to avoid over-the-top pranks. Actually, most of them are magic-free. –le grin- Thank you _so so so so _much!

_Haydenrocks14_ – Tee hee. We'll see about the magical camera. –le grin-

_Jasu_ – Yep, this whole story is based – loosely – on HYD / MG. I had just read the entire manga and this idea sparked.

_Opalshine_ – Tee hee. Out of all of the cries for bloodshed, yours was the cruelest. (And I absolutely adore you for it! – le grin -) Alas, James didn't lose his manhood – after all, he has to father Harry, and I _adore _Harry.

Thanks also to _Charmed luver 222, Pip-2250, Cosmopolitan, kittens0020, kluvhp, mkiara_!


	4. An Ultimatum

I love you guys.

-

**The Red Card**

_Three:_ An Ultimatum

-

"Oy… He's waking up."

James Potter opened one eye to the blindingly bright lights of the Gryffindor common room, trying to rise up from the uncomfortable sofa he was placed upon. Groaning loudly, he could still feel the kick from Evans – who knew the girl could pack so much power behind a kick? – and he _knew_ he probably had a concussion. Looking at his friends who were quickly whispering about something (he had a sneaking suspicion it was about _him_).

"You know… Evans is _hot_ when she's pissed like that," Sirius muttered loudly. He chuckled at James's obvious discomfort with the topic at hand. "I mean – really, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that punch, but…" He let loose a low whistle, "She sure doesn't pay attention to that skirt of hers."

James looked over at his two other friends, Remus appeared to be calm and collected over the whole matter, whereas Peter's face flushed brilliantly. The chubby seventeen-year-old began to stutter loudly.

"W-w… well, you know…"

"Remus – the boys told me you broke up Evans' punishment," James interrupted. Remus merely raised an eyebrow, his eyes closed as he leaned against a crimson settee. "She _deserved_ what would happen…"

"You purposely had her get raped?" Remus butted in. His amber eyes opened an inch. "You _intended_ for her reputation to be soiled?"

James quickly flushed, "Well… _no_, not exactly… Er…" _Why the hell am I stuttering_? "The deal was to just _scare_ her! … I didn't… I didn't _tell_ them to rape her…" Remus closed his eyes again.

"You shouldn't have put your trust in _Slytherins_, mate," Sirius told him. The onyx-haired Black stretched and yawned widely. "Trust me – Regulus is enough of a reminder for _me_." Sirius shivered at the thought of his brother. Then his eyes brightened, "Speaking of siblings… you mentioned _Tiffani_ earlier."

James looked away quickly, "_Really_? I wouldn't know why – other than the fact that she physically _abused_ me for half of my life," he said sarcastically. "Anyway – why're you bringing _that_ up?"

Sirius snickered, "You mentioned Evans in the same sentence. I kinda put two and two together – isn't Evans a _lot_ like Tiffani?" A book – from some unknown source – was tossed towards him. Sirius ducked quickly, still laughing. "Y'know, that kick of Evans looked _just_ like the one Tiffani bestowed upon you right before you broke up with that Angela girl."

"Evans is _nothing_ like my sister – Tiffani is _much_ better than her."

"Oh yeah – keep telling yourself that, mate," Sirius answered, yawning widely.

-

_Lily's Point of View_

The next day, I couldn't look Professors McGonagall _or_ Flitwick in the eye. I just kept hearing the heated whispers, moans and _'I can't do that in front of the students_!' in the back of my mind. It was rather worse than any prank the Marauders could bestow upon me.

However, besides avoiding my Charms and Transfiguration professors, that day was amazingly different than any other.

"_Hey_, Evans!" Someone greeted me when I left the portrait hole.

And _that_, dear readers, is what was so odd. People started to _greet_ me. And _talk_ to me.

"Oy – Evans, need any help with your books?" Lance McDermott, a fifth year, asked me when I reached the Great Hall for breakfast. I shook my head, too confused to speak, and he just winked at me as he stepped out of the Great Hall with a few of his friends.

Curious, I decided to follow – just to hear from him why he was so nice to me.

"Oh my gosh – did you see? I _spoke_ to her without getting a red card!" He exclaimed once I was out of sight. My blood curled – the morning greetings were only a _game_ to them! "Still," I continued to hear Lance as he kept speaking, "I think she's cool. I mean – she took on the _Marauders_ and she's _still_ here!"

"What a girl… y'know, if she didn't have a red card, I'd ask her to Hogsmeade," One of his friends answered.

I froze. They thought I was… _cool_?

A smile lit my face, and I started to waltz back to the Gryffindor table. I grabbed a large croissant from the table and munched. Today was the start of a _good day_.

-

Luckily, that day was a Hogsmeade trip. I needed to get my mother and my sister Petunia a gift – in a few weeks Petunia would be married to her longtime sweetheart Vernon Dursley and my mother's birthday was a few days afterwards – and I was hungry for some Honeydukes' chocolate.

I was just about to head into a romantic store for Petunia's wedding present when I felt a few hands grab me. Panicking, I started to remember what happened the day before – those four boys still terrified me – and I began to thrash around. _Surely_ someone would see me.

"Eh… James, she's not staying still."

_Sirius Black_.

I thrashed some more – the last thing I wanted was _Sirius Black_ running his paws on me! I was able to hit _someone_ behind me, and I turned my head to see.

Oddly enough, I didn't see anyone.

"Gerroffme!" I growled out, kicking and thrashing. "_Sirius Black_! I'll declare _rape_ if you don't let go!"

A pair of hands dropped off of me, but three other sets held on tight. I had a feeling of who those three were.

"Use _this_. It'll calm her down." I heard Potter. _Of course_, they were trying to prank me.

"Potter – if you're using an Invisibility Cloak, I'll inform a professor! I _know_ you're not allowed to have one!" I warned just as a dripping wet cloth was placed over my mouth. Its fumes overwhelmed me, and I recognized it just as I passed out.

_Chloroform_…

-

"Goodness. Look at this rat's nest."

I felt miscellaneous poking and prodding and hair pulling as I awoke from my drugged state. A bright light was focused upon me – it was so bright I couldn't see those who were surrounding me. I could only see their silhouettes – apparently, two men and a woman were near.

"Pretty color of hair, but it's so hideous. It's not very fashionable, and it has too many split ends!"

My… hair? Why were they talking about my hair?

"Look at this _skin_! It's so dry!"

I felt a bit nervous as my eyes focused on the people around me.

"Er… _where am I_?" I asked nervously, covering myself up. Apparently, whoever kidnapped me – most likely Potter and his friends – took my clothes and put a towel around me. The people around me grinned.

"Why – you're getting the _best_ treatment for hair and skin _available_!" One of the men next to me exclaimed.

"Er…" I started, but I wasn't able to finish when a new uniform was brought to me, as well as a beautiful set of emerald-green dress robes. "Wow…" I could feel myself unravel – it was all so much… who would do so much for _me_?

"Miss – you must hurry up," A woman informed me. "Get dressed in your dress robes – _immediately_."

Doing as she asked – I was _quite_ nervous – she shooed me into a brightly colored apartment. It was rather cool… _I guess_. The color scheme – different shades of aqua blue – seemed calming, and I felt myself relax… that is, until I remembered _I was kidnapped_.

I noticed a picture out of place on the wall – while most of the pictures on the walls were painted, this one was a photograph. It was a picture of three smiling boys, about the age of seven, with one boy sulking. Each boy looked familiar.

One boy had long, jet black hair, olive skin and dark eyes, the second with messy black hair and glasses, the third was short and chubby with watery blue eyes, and the sulking boy had blonde hair and amber colored eyes.

My eyes continued to lock with the sulking boy's, so much so that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me.

"That's a picture of us when we were starting primary school."

I turned to see Potter there, hands in his uniform pockets, wearing a pair of dark green – a few shades darker than mine – dress robes. His normal smirk was plastered on his face.

"You seem to be watching Remus _quite_ a lot," he mentioned. His smirk grew, "You don't _fancy_ him, do you?" I flushed as I shook my head quickly.

"What… what am I doing _here_?" I asked, looking around, "That is… where _is_ here?" I threw my arms in the air in desperation – _where was I_?

"You're in my apartment – well, my parents' Hogsmeade one," Potter answered simply, "And you're here because I want to make a deal with you." I raised an eyebrow; I didn't really believe him…

"What kind of deal?" I asked suspiciously. He _better _not ask for anything perverted, I thought.

There came that smirk again, "I'll let you hang out with me," he said arrogantly – as if he didn't speak in that tone _all_ the time! – "Well… just by ourselves. In front of everyone else, I'll have to prank you and whatnot, but… alone, you can hang out with me." My jaw dropped.

_What an arrogant prick_!

"What makes you _think_ I want to hang out with _you_?" I asked in disbelief, "I _kicked you in the face_!"

"Oh, come _on_! Look at this place! I can buy you anything you want – _trust me_, I have enough money," Potter bragged. I wanted to roll my eyes at his audacity. "Believe me; any girl would want to be in your shoes now."

I glared at him, "Then ask any other girl!" I messed up the nice hairdo that was bestowed on me, "I'll pay you back for the facial and hairdo, and I'll give you back the dress robes when I get back to the castle." I stormed towards the front door.

"Oy – are you _nuts_ or something?" Potter exclaimed, "I'm giving you anything you want!"

I turned on my heel to look at him, "If you _think_ you can buy me off, you've got another thing coming!" I turned back around and stormed out the door, ignoring Potter's incessant stuttering.

-

I could _not_ believe Potter's _gall_! Buy me off? What a fool!

Once I reached my dormitory, I quickly shed the pretty silk robes for my school uniform. I was so _mad_! Who did he think he _was_ – some famous pop singer that could sway any girl into following him? Well, this is _one_ girl that refuses to be swayed by Mr. I'm-too-good-for-you James Potter.

Still, I hurried out of my dormitory, heading straight for the library. _Hopefully_ I'd be able to hide my frustrations against Potter with a good book – after all, NEWTs were coming up soon.

I just reached the library doors when I saw the crowds in the hallways separate.

Oh, Merlin – _not now_!

I turned the doorknob quickly – _hopefully_, they wouldn't see me.

Just as I stepped a foot in the doorway, I could hear the loud cawing of an owl.

"Oh look, Prongs," I heard Sirius exclaim. _Prongs… who is that_? "Yorick's here. You know what _that_ means." He and Peter, I could hear from the doorway, chuckled. "_Tiffani. _Poor soul – having a sister as cruel as Evans."

He had a _sister_? Odd.

I sighed – _forget about them_! _You need to study Transfiguration_! – and was about to walk to a nearby table when I realized something.

My Transfiguration book lay in my dormitory. In my frustration, I had forgotten it.

Groaning, I walked back out only to be met with the chests of the Marauders.

Oh, God truly loves me that much I'm sure.

I tried not to look at Potter – I was _way_ too nervous – and instead looked past him at Lupin. My heart raced – _oh no… I don't fancy him, do I?_! – and I quickly dashed off.

I hope to all that is holy that I didn't blush.

-

_Third Person P.O.V._

James Potter watched the red-haired girl dash off, a pretty blush lighting her cheeks.

_She was looking right at me… and she _blushed

He could feel his face heat up – Lily Evans didn't like him… _or did she_? Was she just playing '_Hard to Get_'?

He smirked, _Lily Evans, you're gonna get your heart broken_!

-

**A/n:** Poor, foolish, ignorant James.

xD You all are evil – _truly evil_.

**Info You –May- Need to Know:**

Emma will _not_ be showing up later in the story! She will fall into some unknown plot hole and never return.

For those who have read _Hana Yori Dango_, you may remember the character Shizuka. She (or a character _based_ on her) will not be in this story. I don't want to complicate the whole thing more than it already is.

This is a _Lily x James_ fiction… Lily's just crushing _heavily_ on Remus right now.

No, I'm not planning on disemboweling James… though I will write an omake (joke) chapter for you all who are bloodthirsty for revenge.

I have a few pictures to go along with this story. The links for them are in _my profile_. Check them out if you have time!

This story will be finished soon! I have it outlined for 10 chapters total.

Sakurako and Thomas, from _HYD_, will be making an entrance in the upcoming chapters… beware.

**Disclaimer:** _No_, I don't own Harry Potter or Hana Yori Dango.

**Sneak Peek:** "The Blackboard Knows All"


End file.
